Can You Hear This Song?
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Juvia's life as mute doesn't go as interesting as she has been dreaming of. How will Gray turn the tables around? Romance- Drama- School life


This chapter is for BrigitteoO! She was having her birthday, you know! Love you, Onee-chan 3

''

**Can You Hear This Song?**

**1**

''

The girl has always been so silent. No wonder though, she's a mute since the day she was born. But she is happy despite the fact that she has no friend at all. Her parent took good care of her and she just wants to say a sound of appreciate for the two.

Luck is not her friend, she is unlucky for the mute, she is unlucky for being an anti-social human eventhough she wants to at least befriend someone, and just a year ago sharp, she lost her parent in a traffic accident. People say. 'It was an accident!' yet, she just knows that even the fate dislikes her.

And here she is, sitting at the bus stop, or a halte, waiting patiently for the big bus to come over and pick her up. She is occupied by her earphone, or headset, or earset, or (headphone, or headset, or whatever you please), she loves music. Music is her only friend that never complains about her weaknesses, always be there for her whenever she needs it.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asks suddenly. Yeah, music has taken away her concentrate apparently. As always. That maybe the main reason she is often seen planting her face to a wall of a pillar, she keeps bumping into them. Or like what happened just now, she doesn't feel people's presence around her.

She smiles a little nervously at the guy and waves her right hand to the questioned seat next to her, signaling to just feel free to sit. The guy appreciates it and smiles too, quickly placing his own earphone into his ears while looking to the left to see if the bus has arrived or not. The girl sees from the raven haired man opens his bag and pulls out some money. She sighs and pretending to not care about him or anything. All she wants is just to the damn bus to run quicker.

"Excuse me," the previous guy says again, obviously talking to her. The girl wants it or not, has to look his way. "What time is it?" She doesn't notice when the stranger unintentionally read her nametag.

_Juvia Lockser._

Juvia looks at her wrist watch, it is still morning by the way. The girl then uses hand-language to tell him it's 07:02 am. But he doesn't understand it. "Sorry?"

She uses her hands again to speak to him, but his frown just goes deeper. Juvia sighs, giving up, then takes out her small note book with an also small pen at always hanging on her neck. She writes 07:02, frowns a bit, crosses the '07:02' and puts '07:03' instead. She shows it to the stranger.

"Oh, okay, thanks," he smiled and sees the blue haired girl takes out her earphone and writes 'You're welcome' at the tiny book and shows it to him again. A comfortable silence lingers in the air.

"What school are you attending to?"

The blunette then says 'Harmony Senior High School', on her book of course, already feeling the sense called comfort around him. People rarely talk to her, you know. They feel like talking to a mute like her is such a pain in the ass. It takes longer time. And not to mention she is also feeling uncomfortable as well, she isn't used to people talking to her.

As if on cue like in the books, the already-waited-for-much-too-long bus comes over. She gets up and bows timidly –to informs she'd take her leaving- at him which the guy just grinned at, making her confused. When she is about to step into the bus, she hears his voice calling out to her one more time, "See you, Juvia."

She halts instantly, _when did I tell him my name?_

Life is weird sometimes, so she just goes with it.

''

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZUS! XD I won't forget you forever!

Thank you for visiting!

And, may you be a warm guest and drop a review? Whatever is okay as long as you review, you know that the lack of support could sadly make the author disappointed. Like you mind, ne? hahahaha :D

Because I'm still in the edge of continuing this or not XD

03/29/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
